


Petal For Your Thoughts

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Amnesiac Flowey, Binary Chara, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Fem!Chara, Female Chara, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey is Asriel, Flowey is an amnesiac, Genderless Frisk, M/M, Non-Binary Frisk, Sans and Frisk flirt a lot, The skelebros fight over Mettaton, the highschool au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He winced at the sound of his name and grunted, plastering on a soft, kind and fake smile and sorting his blonde-dyed bangs to hang in front of his eyes.</p><p>"H-Howdy!" he stuttered, unable to keep his nerves from his voice. "I-I'm A-Asriel Dreemurr, b-but everyone calls me F-Flowey..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accents and Regret

"We have a new student today-"

He hummed slightly and tried to fix his face into a somewhat-cheerful grin - and failed miserably. Who the hell would CELEBRATE on being imprisoned for six hours a day? He sure as hell wasn't going to.

"-so please be polite. Asriel, come on in!"

He winced at the sound of his name and grunted, plastering on a soft, kind and fake smile and sorting his blonde-dyed bangs to hang in front of his eyes.

"H-Howdy!" he stuttered, unable to keep his nerves from his voice. "I-I'm A-Asriel Dreemurr, b-but everyone calls me F-Flowey..."

"And why's that, Asriel?"

"Mmmh... I g-got amnesia as a k-kid. M-My lil... my lil sis called me Flower-boy."

"Hm. Alright, then. Next to Frisk." The teacher pointed to a tanned student with angled eyes and an unnervingly straight face.

Their eyes were dark - nearly black, in fact - and their hair was a soft chocolate brown, straightened and cut into a bob at their neck. They stretched their mouth into a smile and calmly waved him over, the baggy sleeves of their jumper hanging from their petite wrists.

He squinted and made his way to the seat beside theirs, still studying them. Their jaw was angled and square, but their face rounded off at the chin. They had thin eyebrows and long eyelashes and dark lips, and he couldn't decipher their gender.

Prying his eyes from the strange student, he shifted slightly in his green hoodie, tugged back his chair and sat down.

"Hello!"

If he was drinking, he'd do a spit-take.

Had Chara followed him in? She was awfully sneaky! But no, at a quick glance, he saw that Frisk was staring at him, their eyes glittering slightly. It was strange - their voice was almost exactly like his sister's, but rougher and slightly more masculine, with the same feminine accent that he was used to. He squinted again.

"I'm Frisk. You're... Flowey, you said?"

He mentally thanked the strange person for not saying his name - he hated it. The last time his father had said it, he'd punched him right in the chest and been sent to bed with no pie. "Y-Yeah," he faked a smile again. "F-Flowey."

Their smile faded slightly. "There's no need to pretend. Nobody wants to be here."

He dropped his smile and settled for his scowl - Chara had always commented on his 'resting bitchface'. It was then that he noticed the boy beside him, who was staring at him with piercing blue eyes, curly silver hair covering his eyebrows.

He sneered. "What're YOU lookin' at, pu-"

Frisk had grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from the boy, who kept smiling fakely and staring at him with eyes that reeked of danger. "Are you INSANE?!" they hissed, shaking him slightly. "Sans may be pretty chill, but he's the LAST person you wanna fight!"

Flowey sneered and shoved them back. "Do I LOOK like I care?"

It was then that the boy - Sans, he remembered - began laughing. His voice was low and gravelly and was practically dripping with anger. "Kid, whose the weed?"

"SANS! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"Heh. Sorry, bro."

Ah. New-Yorker and... something. What was it with this class and ACCENTS?!

Frisk smiled. "Flowey. Ms. Dreemurr's son, apparently."

"Ah," the boy's smile widened. "thought he was cute."

"Sans!"

"What?" he laughed and winked. "Nice mom, kiddo."

"SANS!"

He laughed harder. "Jus' kiddin'... but she IS cute."

Frisk giggled slightly, despite themselves. "True, true... hey, remember when I-"

"said that one AMAZIN' pickup line?! You bet, kiddo!" he cleared his throat and turned his low growl into a soft tone, speaking in a surprisingly accurate impression of Frisk. "'Hey Ms. mum, did you sit on a pile of sugar? 'Cos you've got one sweet ass!'"

More laughter. More impressions. The teacher didn't even bat an eye.

Flowey sunk further into his chair and moaned. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. The diary of an anxious stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/XX/2XXX
> 
> holy crap
> 
> 20/XX/2XXX
> 
> that monster isn't going near pap anymore, i've decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world from the pov of sansy ;)
> 
> includes references, spoilers and a heck of a lot of freaking out.
> 
> probably really badly written, but I experimented with a new program. tell me if it works!
> 
> thanks for all the love, guys!

01/XX/2XXX

 

a new kid turned up. frisk insisted that they were tori’s kid. they look too young to even be here.

 

02/XX/2XXX

 

they kept staring at me. it was kinda creepy. i told them. they said i was doing the same thing.

 

03/XX/2XXX

 

they started talking to my bro. i don’t like them.

 

04/XX/2XXX

 

pap said i’m just jealous that he got a new friend. maybe i am.

 

05/XX/2XXX

 

i asked pap if he could read the newbie’s font. he said they’re default, like the rest of the class. it’s confusing.

 

06/XX/2XXX

 

they spoke to me in hands. it’s creepy. i thought only we knew that.

their font changed to dotumche. they’re in constant fight mode.

 

07/XX/2XXX

 

they made small talk with me. grillbz was a saint and saved me from their wrath. we spent the rest of the day in the back of his dad’s bar.

 

08/XX/2XXX

 

dad found out that i skived. damn it.

 

09/XX/2XXX

 

alphys said she’d check their stats.

 

12/XX/2XXX

 

holy crap

 

20/XX/2XXX

 

that monster isn’t going near pap anymore, i’ve decided.

 

21/XX/2XXX

 

he has 20 lv. i asked tori if she’s checked him recently. she said she has. i told her about it, and she said i was being silly. said he’d never hurt a fly.

 

22/XX/2XXX

 

he doodled himself as an angel of some kind. i called it the ‘absolute god of hyperdeath’. he hates me.

good. 

 

23/XX/2XXX

 

i hate this kid.

 

25/XX/2XXX

 

he told me that frisk was cute. i told him to fuck off.

 

26/XX/2XXX

 

he called me a ‘cute little gnome’.

i called him ‘the absolute god of hyperdeath’.

he smiled at me and thanked me for the compliment.

what the fuck.

 

27/XX/2XXX

 

i met his sister. she seems just as confused as i am.

she has some exp, but no lv. i think she’s alright.

she said he’s been acting weird for a while.

 

28/XX/2XXX

 

he has no determination. i’m so confused.

 

30/XX/2XXX

 

he convinced papyrus that i’m out to get him. i just sat through a heart-to-heart speech on why i shouldn’t pry.

fuck that guy.

 

01/XX/2XXX

 

frisk told me that they don’t trust him. glad they’re helping.

 

02/XX/2XXX

 

shyren’s sister ‘fell’. mettaton won’t leave her side.

 

03/XX/2XXX

 

i don’t get it

how

he fou- *...The rest of the page is covered in scribbles and symbols. You don't know what they're saying.*


End file.
